Etheria
- 2= }} |-|Ruins= |-|Map= Etheria in red | location = Far west of continental Encantadia (old location) Farthest north of Encantadia (new location) | formgov = Monarchy | position = Reestablished kingdom | leader = Hara of EtheriaEpisode 151 | currentleader = Avria (resurrected) | formerleader = }} The Kingdom of (in Tagalog: Kaharian ng Etheria) was a monarchy at the far west of Encantadia. This fourth kingdom,In Episode 88, Nunong Imaw mentioned that Etheria is the fifth kingdom. well-known for its mighty military and corruption, was destroyed by the combined forces of Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo and Sapiro. However, Ether was able to restore the kingdom while Encantadia is still being restored from the damages done during the War for the Gems period. It is surrounded by floating rocks. As per the report of Aquil, New Etheria is located at the farthest north of EncantadiaEpisode 152. History Growing jealous of the four kingdoms worshiping the deity Emre, the two other deities of Encantadia, Arde and Ether attempted to kill him, but they were overpowered by Emre, who then punished them to assume feral forms. Arde was turned into a dragon and became the guard of the Balaak. Ether was turned into a gargantuan snake to remind her of her treachery. While most of the people of Encantadia feared Ether, there were some who came to respect her, and with her benevolence, these people comprised the fourth kingdom of Encantadia, Etheria. The people of Etheria grew to be the most powerful of the five kingdoms and later aspired to establish superiority over the other races. In retaliation, the four kingdoms of Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo, and Sapiro combined forces, and after the war, Etheria was defeated, reducing the kingdom to rubble, and its citizens to extinction. After the second war, the ruins of old Etheria vanished per Ether's machinations. Unknown to everyone, Ether had relocated to a far, uninhabited area of Encantadia to re-establish her fallen kingdom. She also resurrected her queen and most formidable follower, Avria from death. Geography The largest of the five territories of Encantadia, the kingdom of Etheria was originally located at the far west of the central continent. To its immediate east is the kingdom of Hathoria. The ruins of Etheria later became known as "Old Etheria." However, following Ether's resurrection of Etheria, the deity moved its ruins to an unexplored land at the farthest north far from the four known territories of Adamya, Hathoria, Lireo, and Sapiro. *Puno ng Buhay (Tree of Life), guarded by Evades.Episode 80 Natural resources Citizenry Due to the extinction of all Heran Tribes of Etheria, including their citizens, Avria commanded her followers to "persuade" the remaining Encantados in Encantadia to become their citizens of new Etheria. Hera Andora was able to hypnotize all of the Bandidos and enslaved the Nymfas to serve as soldiers and maidservants of New Etheria. Nunong Imaw mentioned that Etheria was composed of four Heran tribes all represented by their queen, Hara AvriaEpisode 88. Appearance Fashion General abilities National emblem The national emblem of Etheria is a black snake on a gold field, symbolizing Ether.Episode 152, the banners of Etheria are seen. In the coffin of Hara Avria, the Ouraboros (the 13th Zodiac Sign) insignia can be seen, which according to Sir Noel Layon Flores represents the quest of Hera Andal to achieve immortality - similar to that of the BathalasNoel Layon Flores. Culture Unlike the four kingdoms of Encantadia that worship the deity Emre (Hathoria would also worship Arde), the citizens of Etheria worshiped Ether, and in turn, Ether, whose powers remained despite in her snake form, helped the kingdom prosper. Politics Etheria only had one known Hara (queen): Avria.It is not implied in which Etherian tribe that Hara Avria had belonged to. HeraEpisode 151 is the title for the Etherian tribe leaders. They were the noble warriors from their respective Etherian tribes who were loyal to their queen. Andora is only known Hera of Sensa tribe. There are unknown Heras from other Etherian tribes prior to Etherian war. Military Etheria was once the most powerful kingdom in Encantadia. But when it sought to conquer the other kingdoms, they combined against Etheria and destroyed it. New Etheria is currently recruiting Encantados to become their soldiers against the three kingdoms of Encantadia. Their army is commanded by former Mashna of Lireo and Hathoria Amarro, former Mashna of Sapiro Asval, former queen of Lireo LilaSari, and Hera Andora. Its soldiers are composed of captured Bandidos and MandirigmasEpisode 156. Nymfas serve as maidservants of the Royal Palace of Etheria. Notable figures * Bathalumang Ether * Hara Avria * Hera Andora * Evades Religion Unlike Encantadia who worships Emre, Etheria worshiped Bathalumang Ether alone among the three celestial gods of Encantadia. Her direct intervention and easy access by the Etherians made the kingdom prosperous and supreme among the existing kingdoms until its fall from the First Great Encantadia War. Due to Ether's affinity with the Devas Circle of Creation, she is able to restore all of Etheria's infrastructure and guided her disciples to make it prosperous and strong once more. Notes from the original version Here is a list of the tribes residing in Etheria with their corresponding members in the original version: * Hera Andal (the most royal among the four houses of Etheria) ** Hara Avria of Etheria * Hera Volo ** Hera Cilatus of Etheria, head of Hera Volo and father of Hera Juvila ** Hera Juvila of Etheria * Hera Sensa ** Hera Barkus of Etheria, head of Hera Sensa and father of Hera Andora and Hera Animus ** Hera Andora of Etheria ** Hera Animus of Etheria ** Hera Memen of Etheria ( half-diwata husband of Hara Avria of Etheria, father of Hara Cassiopea of Lireo) ** Hera Evades of Etheria * Hera Aega ** Hera Asnan of Etheria, former head of Hera Aega and mother of Hera Odessa and sister of Hera Ora ** Hera Ora of Etheria, succeeded Hera Asnan after she killed her ** Hera Odessa of Etheria, daughter of Hera Asnan, the new head after avenging her mother's death Trivia *In the original version, Etheria is located at the center of Encantadia as its capital kingdom before it was destroyed. In this version, it is located at the far west (old location) and later farthest north (new location) instead but not as the capital kingdom of Encantadia. References Category:Kingdoms Category:Etheria